eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammer
Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble) is an episode of Eddsworld, and is a sequel to a past episode, Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders). It was released after "Edd vs. Cancer". Plot After a short reminder of what happened in the previous video, the scene cuts to Edd and Tom in the kitchen, where Tom complains about the noises that were coming from the attack the previous night. Edd and Tom decide to check it out, where they find that Matt has tidied the attick of his junk and using sophisticated words. Edd then jokingly says 'Who are you and what have you done with the real Matt' only to be thrown out of the house by a possesed Matt, who claims that he will take over the world, only to have an argument with non possesed Matt about destroying momuments. The spirit then leaves after Matt insults him and it posseses the house, not allowing the three to enter. The group decide to ask help from Eduardo, only to be laughed at by him. The ghost then pushes Eduardo's extension over, revealing it to be cardboard. He then decides to help Edd, Tom and Matt. At the Insta-Roof building, Matt has an argument about ice-cream with Son Rwanson, and he then tells the three that they needed spirit insurance to protect the house, something past Edd didn't get. The group leave the store, but not after Tom is attacked by a rabbid ferret. Eduardo goes to a psychic who tells him that haunted houses are stupid. Matt then suggests that the three go into the house and make a mess, something the ghost doesn't like. Eduardo, Jon and Mark set up deckchairs and watch as the three run in the house wearing armour only to find everything is the same. They then fight the ghost and are beaten badly until the ghost realises he has the wrong house and had Edd mixed up with Eduardo. He then moves into Eduardo's house and attacks Eduardo, Jon and Mark who are trying to get rid of him. The three decide not to help and Eduardo then swears revenge on them. Quotes *Edd: So, any luck with the psychic? : Eduardo: She said that haunted houses were stupid and that you guys were stupid. : Jon: I thought she said WE were stupid : Eduardo: I'm gonna punch you in the face. *Son Rwanson: What! You're crazy! How can you not like ice cream, ice cream is delicious! *Tom: Aaaand the last horse crosses the finishing line. Edd: Can we still get in? Tom: I don't see why not, we just open the door, and, OH, now I'm going backwards! Trivia *This might've be Edd's hardest eddisode to make, because he started working on it in February, and it came out in July. *After Hammer & Fail 2, Edd might be making more 2-part eddisodes, because, as he revealed on his Formspring account, it is interesting to him to see how many people get excited for the second part to come out. *At the beginning of the video, Tom says "WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!?!?" down a red phone. This could possibly be a reference to Tord leaving Eddsworld in 2008. When the intro was shown in one of Edd's livestreams, he wasn't holding the red phone. *Tomee Bear makes a cameo appearance on the sofa when Matt says "OH DEAR GOD IT'S exactly the same.". *Paul makes an appearance in a picture and as a background character. *Matt's " Matt doll" was seen, referencing the all new matt doll episode on newgrounds. *At the beginning of the episode, Edd says "So, sleep well last night?", to which Tom replies "No." This is a reference to the first Hammer and Fail where Tom asks the same thing. *The car that Tom crashes into looked a lot like Tord's car, even though he DID have the keys to it.Did Tord borrow Tom's car? *There is a no ghosts sign on the door of possesed Matt's bedroom. Gallery Hammeragain.png|Possesed Matt Paul.png|Photos In Room Ruh.png|Eduradro, Jon and Mark running. default.jpg|Tom Edd and Matt ready for battle. portal_575343.gif|Tom in a bandage. The ghost.png|The Ghost House.png|The possesed house hamprev.png|The poster for Hammer and Fail pt 2's release. Category:Episodes